Hollow Bastion
by Admetcetera
Summary: Rikku and Cloud are out on a walk to the castle when they witness Sephiroth being jumped. Later witnesses lead to the assumption that Sephiroth really does have a heart! READ AND RATE PLZ TENJOOBERRYMUDS! OCxSephiroth & CloudxRikku Rikku's POV


Yes. This is truly a weird story. Owell I like it so you can flame lots and lots and it won't help so HAHA! I hate flames but I'm lucky noone has flamed any of my stories yet!

How stupid can he get? The big meanie! I flapped my wings and fluttered off. Sephiroth was getting on my nerves today. I've discovered that he enjoys popping in and out of the air during my conversations with Cloud. Maybe Cloud can put some use into that stupid sword and just kill his other-conscience… thing… yeah.

So I was sitting on Cloud's shoulder staring at a shiny diamond ring he found and gave to me. It was ready to rupture with beauty. He turned around and winked at me as we jumped down into the Great Maw and off towards the castle. The slight breeze in the large gray valley rustled my scarf and my beaded hair. I squinted in the sunlight. As we approached a quick hairpin turn against the wall to our left, I could've sworn I saw Sephiroth round a corner and get jumped by a chubby brown-haired girl. I shook my head and returned to basking in the sun on my Cloud's shoulder.

We were in the castle for quite a while, working on technical stuff with Squall. I think Squall still fails to understand that I'm a real person and not a figment of his imagination. So all I did was float around his shoulder with Yunie on the other side and argue with her to Squall like the conscience angel/devil-on-shoulder-pair. We succeeded in making him pick his nose. He kept saying "My nose is itchy and there's something stuck in it, should I pick it?" So I took the side of picking it and Yunie told him not to.

Halfway through the argument on whether or not to cut the blue wire, that same girl popped up again. She entered Ansem's office this time, and was asking for Sephiroth. I caught a glimpse of her before Cloud kissed my cheek and told me to go and fetch something for him. She was so strange! She was tall, a little chubby, and had brown hair to about her shoulders. Her hair was stranger than her body! It was decorated with beads, kinda like mine, and it was streaked with red and yellow dye. She was awfully pretty, though.

So I stayed behind and peeked through the doorway. The girl addressed herself as "Admetcetera" So her name fit in with our weirdness, at least. Hunh. She was talking about how she saw Sephiroth earlier and how she tried to get him to stay and talk to her. She also said she wanted to tell him something. I really hoped she was there to tell him Death had come for him. Well either way she had twinkles in her eyes, and when Sephiroth popped in beside my Cloudy-Poo to give him another stupid prophecy-thing, he flew off again when he caught a glimpse of the tall girl.

I decided to forget about it and move on with fetching Cloud's hammer. Admetcetera was gone when I returned, and Sephiroth was back. I went to give Cloud his hammer, but he had already found one, and was finished working! So we headed off back home, with Cloud telling me things that made me feel especially like the sprite I was! I love him so much! I'm glad we're partners!

So anyways, we were out the next day, Cloud and I. He was wearing cologne, and planned to take me to visit Merlin. He told me Merlin said he could make me larger and non-sprite-ish. I gladly agreed when he smiled and told me he'd like to have me as a partner even more if I wasn't a sprite! So he put on some cologne so he'd make a better impression on Merlin. Halfway there we passed a café where Addie was sitting, waiting for someone. All of a sudden Sephiroth popped into the chair and called a waiter. Cloud and I move in, incognito, and sat down at a table near them. We ordered coffee like Addie did, and waited in on the conversation. As Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak, Cloud sneezed, and I missed what he said.

The next thing I heard was "I love you." I spat out my coffee and fell off Cloud's shoulder. Sephiroth blushed, and popped out of the surroundings again. I think he was smiling.


End file.
